those Momentous Metajets Missions
by Emothgurl
Summary: crazy Missions...and ones not likely to be forgotten. a team with a love tandem. four crazy teenagers. whatever will come next?
1. FSH

**i deleted 'THEM'. it was friggin horrible. this, hopefully, will be better, since i've found a site where i can watch it online. but it's in korean, so what a shit bumer. anyway. hopefully this will prove laughable...:D**

* * *

"No!" yelled Maggie, flinging her arms around the post as all three of her male teammates tugged at her legs.

"Come on, Mags," said her 'former' best friend, Zak, who was contributing to the chaos at her feet.

"Yeah, it'll be fun," said Trey, kneesman.

"Please?" asked Johnny adorably at her thighs.

At this Maggie's heart melted, but she kept her face furious and yelled, "No!"

At this all three tugged harder. Her shoes came off.

"_Maggie!"_

"No!" Johnny started sliding her pants of her legs.

"Yaargh!" she screamed, flailing about, and managed to kick at the three while she caught herself on her elbow.

They stepped back as she stood up, hoisted her pants up, and glared.

"They're lime-green," announced Johnny, who'd seen her underwear.

She snarled at them.

The three began to feel nervous. She'd been like this when she'd walked in on them about to open a diary found in her underwear drawer. Johnny, in particular, had been staring at a lacy bra of hers.

She'd pounded their heads in that unfortunate event – and they sure weren't ready to experience it again.

"Maggie, come _on,_" pleaded Zak. "We really need you."

The reason they really needed Maggie was because unfortunately the cafeteria door had been electronically locked when all three were sweaty, hot, and starving from a combat training session. Maggie had been ogling lovesick at Johnny. Apparently she'd thought he looked like a total hunk with beads of sweat dripping down the side of his face and his nose, panting and with a red face. Yes, love can take us farther than we think.

The further basis was because they needed her to play skank to distract the security guards from the computers so they could hack the doors open.

"Wouldn't it be easier to just request them to open it?" she yelled.

"No!" yelled Zak.

"C'mon, please?" whimpered Johnny pitifully, dropping to his knees in front of her and taking her hand.

Her eyes widened and she seriously considered doing it.

But then she reasoned with herself.

"No."

"For _me_?" Whined Johnny, throwing his arms around her waist.

"No."

He buried his face in her stomach and pretended to cry.

Just then Captain Strong walked into the room with an inspector.

His eyes digested the scene: Maggie against a post, Johnny on his knees with his head pressed into her stomach and his arms around her, Maggie's shoes three feet away. Zak with his arms up to demonstrate drama. Trey looking like he was about to die.

"Well, inspector, it seems my team has developed themselves into a state of hysteria. Please allow them some time to calm down."

The inspector slid his glasses down his nose and peered over them at the group. "Does this…Happen regularly?"

"Why, once in a while. They need some outlet to vent off dramatic steam and emotions."

The inspector stalked out.

The group remained unmoving.

"MISTER Miller, do you thoroughly enjoy the smell of my daughter's abdomen or are you simply paralyzed?" Johnny laughed into Maggie's stomach.

"EEEEEEEE!!! That _tickles_!"

"Sorry." He detached himself from her and stood up.

Now they stood before the captain, four trained professionals. You'd never had known a minute ago.

"I have a mission for you."

They all groaned.

"Why, don't you want to service humanity?"

"No," Johnny sighed, "We're fucking starving hungry."


	2. Spit it aaalll out

**dear DraNYC, i know you don't like this writing style. but i can't help it, this story wrote itself. i'll try to improve...:D..Bella, i hope you like this chap....Amet, hope you log in soon....Jamie, have fun! and thanks for the metajets episodes - what would i do w/out you?**

* * *

You could hear a pin drop. The leader of the Metajets team had just cursed in front of the all-formal-and-proper Captain, and they wondered if Maggie's dad was considering dropping him on pavement from 30,000 meters in the air or to simply fling him in the Atlantic Ocean.

Johnny was standing casually, as if he wasn't about to be condemned to death any second soon.

A muscle twitched in her father's cheek – and Maggie knew at once that he was restraining any signs of laughter.

"Then you shall eat," said Captain Strong, and turned away so they wouldn't catch his smile.

Trey and Zak gawked. Apparently their rookie boss knew the captain better than his old-timers.

"Come on, Maggie," Johnny said, grabbing her shoes and kneeling at her feet. "Be a dear and let me put these on you."

She burst out laughing, lost her balance, and had to grip his shoulders to balance herself.

Johnny joined her in her fit of merriment, and Trey and Zak stared in wonder as the two rolled on the floor, their arms around their stomachs.

"You. Guys. Are. Officially. Weird."

"Okay, okay," giggled Maggie, wiping tears from her eyes. She yanked her shoes on and helped Johnny up.

All four friends ran in the direction of the cafeteria.

Captain Strong stepped into the room and observed the action. His four ravenous agents were sitting eating pizza, pudding, granola bars, chocolate, lemonade, spaghetti, rice crackers, salad, and noodle soup.

Johnny, especially, had a very food-decorated face.

"Ahem," said Strong.

All four looked up.

"Captain," Johnny acknowledged , "Do join us."

"Thank you, but I believe I shall only tell you the purpose of your mission," he said, pulling out a chair and sitting down. "Please proceed with your dining; I did not mean to interrupt. It shall satisfy me if you lend your ears."

All four shoved a spoonful of something or another in their mouths and kept their eyes trained on their captain.

"The mission is for you to go undercover, for possibly a month, a week in the least. I shall order in reinforcements for the Black Cloud duty, but I doubt we shall have much trouble, for there is not much cause for their mischief."

Three nodded and spooned another mouthful into their pie-holes. "Where is this mission to be facilitated, Captain Strong?" asked Trey.

"reliable sources have informed us that there may be a possible force of evil about to happen soon, and therefore we need all of you to go and find out what it is so we can stop it on time."

"Where?" persisted Trey.

"On a Lover's Cruise," Announced Captain Strong.

Maggie and Johnny spat out pudding and pizza, quite startled. They took a sip of lemonade to recuperate.

"And Maggie and one of you three charming males will portray a happy couple," he added.

Maggie and Johnny spat out their lemonade. The latter almost took a spoonful of salad, but in better judgment decided not to. There might be more shocking news coming.

"Not me," said Zak and Trey in unison.

Johnny sputtered. "Just because they said it first! That's not _fair!_" his cheeks were flaming red.

"Yeah!" Maggie burst out.

"Well, you wanna go with _Zak?_"Trey asked.

She stood up, fumed, "We've been Best Friends since forever and he's younger than me and I am _not_ going with that DORK!" she slapped her hand on the table.

"You wanna go with _Trey?_" Zak asked.

Her mouth fell open.

"Are you _deranged!_ I am NOT going with Mr. Prim-and-Proper! I'd rather eat fried maggots!"

"Thanks buddy," Zak and Trey slapped hands.

"Then you'll have to go with Johnny." How _disloyal_ of her father!

She gave out a frustrated "Aargh!" sat down, and buried her face in crossed arms.

There were ten minutes of silence.

Johnny was looking constipated, Zak and Trey were grinning. Her father wore a blank face.

Finally, a miserably, muffled voice. "I'll go with Miller."

She stood up and pointed her finger at all of them. "But that does _not_ prove anything." She stalked away.

"Oh, yes it does," said Zak once she was out of earshot.


	3. In Public

She was furiously shoving clothes into a suitcase.

Underwear, shorts, swimsuits, shirts, dresses, skirts…

Books, toiletries, a bottle of steel nail polish, her computer, jewelry, sanitary napkins…

Slippers, socks, a half-empty bottle of hair toner.

Her toe banged against the foot of the bed and she cursed loudly.

She sat down, breathless, and put her face in her hands.

And analyzed the mission.

It was a lover's cruise – like, unmarried people or else unfaithful ones. A _lover's_ cruise – a place where people who had sex could gather and talk about it.

No, thank you.

"Aargh!" she yelled and stomped her foot.

There was a knock at the door.

She flung it open. "WHAT?"

Zak and Trey stood there, smirks on their faces.

Her purported best friend held out a pair of skanky lingerie.

"So Johnny can get a fair eyeful on you _lover's_ cruise," Zak announced.

She glared. "Yeah? What're _you_ gonna do? Be dolphins alongside the boat?"

"Pool boy," said Zak, grinning broadly. She could guess why. Lots of hot babes hung out by the pool

"Smoothie dude," said Trey.

"We're gonna need disguises, Captain Strong said," Zak stated.

She nodded.

"I think Johnny will like this one best," Zak sang, waving the lingerie.

She snarled as she grabbed it, showed off her middle finger, and banged the door in their faces.

They stared at the closed door and then at each other.

Apparently the captain's 'Good Girl' wasn't so innocent after all.

The four of them stood before the captain. Two were grinning like Cheshire cats, and two were scowling deeply.

Maggie and Johnny stood two meters apart. Zak, on Maggie's side, elbowed her nearer to him.

"Cut it _out,_" she whispered, jabbing her arm into his side. He gasped in agony. She _meant_ it.

Their captain's sharp eyes caught all of this.

He felt like grinning, but as he was the professional and solemn captain and them the scowling displeased agents, he felt it was quite improper.

"The ship docks at the port in twenty minutes," he said. "You know how important your mission is."

"With all due respect, Captain Strong," said Johnny, stepping forward. "We're afraid we do not know. Please, if you could enlighten us further to the statistics of this mission…?"

Strong folded his arms.

"A huge mass of good people will be killed if you do not proceed."

Their faces drained at this, and Maggie felt her stomach curdle.

"Captain," Zak timidly raised a hand, "is it essential that the two –"he glanced at them, "Agents portraying lovers convince their surroundings of their alleged purpose?" Maggie and Johnny did not like where this was going.

"What is your point, Vector?" Strong asked.

Zak's eyes gleamed mischief. "I think it would be crucial that Foxtrot and Ace kiss and make out and have dry sex in public?"

"What!" yelled the said couple in unison, "NO!"

Strong glanced at them, and they quieted down.

"Yes, Vector, I find it vital that they show signs of affection in Public," said the Captain, "And I find it just as important that you enforce it."

Both coughed in defeat.

They stood at the dock, night wind blowing their hair around.

"Now, put your arms around each other and pretend to be like, whispering romantic Latin phrases or something," Said Zak, before he and Trey disappeared into the darkness.

Maggie sighed as she draped her arms around Johnny and leaned into his chest.

"This is not exactly disgusting, but what I'd call it is retarded," Johnny said, his hands resting on her back.

She snorted. "Well, yeah, you don't have slime running down your neck, but we _were_ crazy to agree to do the mission."

"Lives at stake," he said lowly, to remind her, "And besides, I bet you wanted to snag me all on your own without any of Zak's help."

She was stunned to silence.


	4. gone with the peanut butter

**Ta-da!COMMENT!**

Glancing around, she withdrew a slip of paper from a compartment in her watch.

Her father had insisted on being extra _extra _secretive and had said they would find out their names at last minute. Trey and Zak, of course, had been already briefed…

Reese Johns and Scarlett Barrymore.

Seriously.

Her dad had gone so totally Peanut Butter and Gone With the Wind with them.

Johnny sighed when she told him this.

"I can just imagine us having to flirt at a sushi bar and me saying, 'Don't you have any peanut butter here? My chick _loves_ it almost as much as me.' I mean, seriously."

Maggie groaned. "And we're already registered under that name…"

He glared at her, until she realized he was looking over her shoulder. "What is it?"

"They're telling us to kiss."

"We'll have to fake it."

Thankfully he had a hooded sweater.

She poked her face in, just enough, so it looked like their lips were actually _touching_.

"Moan a bit." She grunted an inaudible curse and did so.

"Shift, Johnny."

Their eyes were closed but they moved perfectly to the other side.

His hand was on her butt.

"Are you seriously faking, Johnny, or do you want to rip off my clothes and throw me behind a tree?"

He said, lowly, "Someone's watching us. Someone I don't like. He's eyeing us like he's suspicious."

She pushed her face deeper into his hood. "We'll have to deserve Oscars, then."

For some reason, she wasn't finding it as horrendous as she expected.

For some reason, she _liked_ the nearness of his breath on her cheeks.

For some reason she felt maybe this mission wasn't going to be so bad after all.

As for Johnny, he was feeling strangely perplexed.

The feel of his teammate's figure enclosed within his arms stirred his nerves and he felt as if sand were being sprinkled on the surface of his chest…

The moonlight shone on her face, shadowing her eyes and lighting her cheeks and nose. Her eyes gleamed fire, staring at him, beyond him.

He tightened his grip around her. Her eyes widened but she didn't pull away; nor did she remark about it. _Maybe you don't think this mission is as bad as you make it out to be._

It was boarding time. As they walked up the jetty, his arm around her shoulder and hers around his waist, a thought hit her.

"Johnny?"

"Mm?"

"There's probably going to be only one bed."

He didn't respond.

"We'll have to share it unless there's a couch or something in the room."

His eyes shifted over to her.

"I won't mind sharing if you don't," she said.

The look on his startled face made her grin.

She shrugged his arm off, took his hand, and raced up the gangplank.

Well, what do you know.

It was night. He was asleep, she was wide awake.

She faced the window, moonlight streaming down on her, and in her stomach, there was a feeling of warmth poured into it. Propping herself up on an elbow, she looked out the window to see dark waves lolling smoothly about. Her heart lurched. It was almost impossible, she'd have thought weeks ago, that she would be in this predicament. With Johnny silently breathing a few feet away, and their destiny awaiting them, she felt almost scared. Who would have perceived that this would happen in the short time of two days? That she would be sleeping next to her teammate, and not know what next would come?

She sighed, dropped down into the pillows, and, facing the moonlight, fell asleep.


	5. High dives and flowered bikinis

**tada? my next chapter shall hold suspense.....and anger, sadness, and a great deal of romeo and juliet shit.**

* * *

Maggie dug out a flowered bikini and marched off to the pool for an early morning swim.

After 30 minutes of furious laps, she'd caught her breath, panting in the hot tub.

Johnny's eyes popped as he walked towards the bubbling tub. His now black-haired teammate (captains strong had thrown them hair dye for disguise), her eyes closed and her head leaned back, in a bikini. That showed off her figure perfectly.

To his credit, he was shirtless. "Hey there, Scar."

Her eyes flipped open and she took him in, from his smiling blue eyes to his chiseled chest down to… she frowned. No, she wouldn't go past _that._

She coughed. "Hi."

"I'm going to do a few dives, then join you," he said amiably. Right. As if he didn't know she'd been eyeing the space between his legs…

She watched as he climbed up the high-dive stairs.

Watched as he bounced up a down before flinging himself into the air.

Let her mouth fall open as he flipped and twisted in the air like a flying squirrel.

Saw him land perfectly and with a big splash into the aquamarine water.

Gawked as he burst up to the surface, water spurting from his mouth…

And he did the show for her again 3 more times.

They were sitting at the poolside tables. She was wolfing down an omelet and cornflakes and orange juice. He was eating, a little less rapidly, French toast, granola cereal, and a lemon cooler.

They both looked up at each other.

Maggie blushed and sneezed.

They were done eating. He stood up, took her hand, and led her over to the deck railing.

"What?" he was looking at her dreamily.

"I don't know about you, but I don't think this mission is too horrible."

"No, I guess not."

She smiled back at him.

Her heart was beating as he got closer and closer.

Her breath caught as he leaned his forehead against hers.

Her chest exploded when his lips touched hers.

She could feel his breath coming in little puffs.

His soft lips were gently pressed against hers.

She felt like maybe this was a dream and pinched herself.

No.

She couldn't seem to awaken.

She was still partially damp from her swim, and he could feel beads of water drip down her hair and shoulders.

She seemed shell-shocked, so to speak.

And then she tilted her head, gave them a better angle, and before he knew what happened, he could taste the cornflakes on her tongue.


	6. Bad Happenings

"Wah!" yelled Johnny, sitting up straight in bed. Beside him, on the _far_ side of the bed, Maggie anxiously opened her eyes.

"What is it? Anything important?"

He coughed. "No, nothing. Nothing – important. Totally insignificant. You should get back to sleep."

"Was it a bad dream?"

"Erm. No, I mean – yeah, it was a dream, but it – wasn't – all – that…bad." On the last word, his voice quavered.

She furrowed her eyebrows. "well, okay, then, if you're sure. I mean, yeah. Well." She blushed.

"_whatever,_" And she lay down, scrunching even further away.

He sighed.

Three minutes later, Maggie felt the bed rise. Johnny was getting up. Pretending to be asleep, she peeked through a crack in the covers – her side was closest to the door – and saw him take off his shirt. This, normally would have been no big deal, she'd seen him shirtless a couple of time, but with the moonlight streaming in from the glass windows and touching his face, his hair, his shoulders – she blinked and urged herself to _not. Think. About it._

He sat down on a chair, leaned back his head, closed his eyes, and appeared to fall asleep.

But his face was held taut in a passive expression, his eyebrows were scrunched together. She knew something was troubling him.

Slipping out of the covers, she shivered slightly. Why the hell did they set the air-conditioning so high?

Padding over to where he sat, his head leaned back on a loveseat – with no one to share it with – she felt, well, insane. Because what she was about to do…

Johnny didn't hear her come over. But she certainly did, because the next second someone was next to him on that velvet-padded loveseat.

"I bet it was a _disturbing _dream, if anything," said her voice.

He groaned, opening his eyes. "I thought I convinced you to drop that."

She grinned mischievously, her blue-green eyes twinkling in the dark.

"Reese."

"Not with the code names!"

"It's turning light out."

"Good to know."

"C'mon." she grabbed his hand, helped him up.

Walked him slowly to the balcony outside.

The balcony door closed behind them.

And they watched the sun rise over the horizon.

They listened to the waves lapping against the side of the boat…

And then he realized his hand was still in hers.

It was late in the morning, Maggie was satisfied. By ten o'clock, she'd rigged most of the places in the ship to capture any suspicious activity. Wearing a headset plugged into a TenPod, pretending to listen to music – was how she kept the audio invoices active, and alerted. So far, nothing too suspicious, except for the talk of "female King Crabs having corrupted eggs".

And then it happened.

She was walking in the hallway, when a terrified-looking young man in waiter's garb ran past, his polished black shoes squeaking the floor. After him, a murderous man in a Fijian bulla shirt raced after him – knife brandished.

"Hey, hey, whoa there," said Maggie, stepping in to intercept him. He glanced at her – a calculation – slashed his blade, and left her to crumple on the hallway carpet.

Johnny found her there, bleeding. She whispered, "Screw that poisoned blade," and passed out in his arms.

Johnny carried her lifeless body across the deck, making sure he caught a music-wired pool boy's eye. The pool bye formed an O with his mouth, then looked over a certain smoothie-counter employee, who nodded somberly at him.


End file.
